The subject matter described herein relates to an electrical connector.
Multiport electrical connectors generally include a plurality of contact modules and ground plates stacked within a housing. The contact modules include conductive leads held within a dielectric body. The connector is mounted to a primary circuit board and receives a secondary circuit board through a mating end. The ground plates of the connector are coupled to a ground plane within the primary circuit board. The ground plates provide electrical shielding between the leads of the contact module to reduce cross-talk between the conductive leads.
However, conventional multiport connectors are not without their disadvantages. In particular, the ground plates are typically only electrically connected through the primary circuit board. Through the connector, the ground plates are electrically isolated from one another. Some known multiport connectors include a conductive pin that conductively couples the ground plates. Unfortunately, the pin may require significant force to be inserted into the connector. The force required to insert the pin may damage the connector. Additionally, the pin may not make contact with each of the ground plates positioned within the connector housing. Moreover, debris from the insertion of the pin may collect within the connector. Accordingly, the performance of the connector may be reduced and/or the connector may be non-functional.
A need remains for a multiport connector that conductively couples the ground plates positioned therein.